Moiras
[[Imagem:The-Fates-or-Atropos-1820-23.jpg|thumb|center|450px|''As Parcas'' ou Átropos, de Francisco Goya (1820-23)]] thumb|right|250px|As Moiras, segundo uma interpretação dos relevos do Pártenon, cores reconstruídas (também podem representar Perséfone, Deméter e Íris) As Moiras (do grego Μοῖραι – "partes" ou "repartidoras"), na mitologia grega, eras as personificações do destino, filhas sem pai de Nix, segundo Hesíodo. Seu equivalente romano eram as Parcas ou Fadas e seu equivalente germânico as Nornas. Seu número foi fixado em três. A Teogonia de Hesíodo, dá duas versões para a origem das Moiras. Na primeira, são filhas de Nix por partenogênese, versão adotada por Ésquilo (em As Eumênides), Anon e pelos hinos órficos. :Noite pariu hediondo Lote, Sorte negra '' :''e Morte, pariu Sono e pariu a grei de Sonhos. '' :''A seguir, Escárnio e Miséria cheia de dor. '' :''Com nenhum conúbio, divina, pariu-os Noite trevosa. '' :''As Hespérides que vigiam, além do ínclito Oceano, '' :''belas maçãs de ouro e as árvores frutiferantes '' :''pariu; e as Partes ''['Moiras']'' e as Sortes ''Queres que punem sem dó: '' :Fiandeira ''Cloto, Distributriz Láquesis e Inflexível Átropos, que aos mortais '' :tão logo nascidos dão os haveres de bem e de mal, '' :''elas perseguem transgressões de homens e Deuses; '' :''e jamais repousam as Deusas da terrível cólera '' :''até que dêm com o olho malígno naquele que erra. '' :''Pariu ainda Nêmesis, ruína dos perecíveis mortais, '' :''a Noite funérea. Depois pariu Engano e Amor '' :''e Velhice funesta e pariu Éris de ânimo cruel. '' Na outra, contada mais adiante no mesmo poema, eram filhas de Zeus e Têmis, versão que é seguida pelo pseudo-Apolodoro: :''Após, ''Zeus desposou Têmis luzente, que gerou as Horas, '' :Equidade ''Eunomia, Justiça Dike e a Paz Irene viçosa, '' :que cuidam dos campos dos perecíveis mortais, '' :''e as '''Partes' ['''Moiras'], a quem mais deu honra o sábio Zeus, '' :''Fiandeira ''Cloto, Distributriz Láquesis e Inflexível Átropos, que atribuem '' :aos homens mortais os haveres de bem e de mal. Além disso, Platão (em A República) as chamou filhas de Ananke, Quinto Esmirneu as incluiu entre as entidades surgidas diretamente do Caos, Licofronte as fez filhas de Oceano e Gaia e o erudito bizantino Tzetzes as considerou filhas de Cronos e Nix. Sem citar sua ascendência, Píndaro as dá como presentes ao casamento de Zeus e Têmis, o que exclui que pudessem ser filhas desta última. A palavra grega moira (μοῖρα) significa literalmente "parte" ou "porção" e por extensão a participação de cada um na vida ou no destino. Elas controlavam o metafórico fio da vida de cada mortal do nascimento à morte (e além). Zeus e as Moiras right|thumb|250px|''Láquesis'', de John William Waterhouse Mesmo os deuses temiam as Moiras. O próprio Zeus estava sujeito a seu poder, admitiu certa vez a Pítia de Delfos. Hesíodo referia-se às "Morias a quem o sábio Zeus dá a maior honra" ",Hesíodo, Teogonia, 901. embora nenhum texto clássico esclareça até que exata extensão as vidas dos imortais sofriam o impacto dos caprichos das Moiras e é de se esperar que o relacionamento entre Zeus e as Moiras não fosse imutável ao longo dos séculos. Um suposto epíteto Zeus Moiragetes, significando "Zeus Líder das Moiras" foi inferido por Pausânias de uma inscrição que viu no século II d.C., em Olímpia: "No ponto de partida da corrida de bigas, há um altar com uma inscrição ao Portador do Destino (Moiragetes). Este é claramente um epíteto de Zeus, que conhece os assuntos dos homens, tudo que as Moiras lhes dão e tudo que não lhes é destinado" (Pausanias, 5.15.5). No Templo de Zeus em Mégara, Pausânias deduziu dos relevos que viu "Sobre a cabeça de Zeus estão as Horas e as Moiras e todos podem ver que ele é o único deus obedecido pela Moira." As deduções de Pausânias não tem reslpaldo na prática do culto, embora ele tenha notado um santuário das Moiras ali em Olímpia (v.15.4) e também em Corinto (ii.4.7)e Esparta (iii.11.8), e junto ao santuário de Têmis do lado de fora de um dos portões de Tebas "Há um santuário de Têmis, com uma imagem de mármore branco; ao lado há um santuário das Moiras, enquanto o terceiro é o de Zeus do Mercado. Zeus é feito de pedra, as Moiras não têm imagens." (Pausanias, ix.25.4).. H. J. Rose escreve que Nix era também mãe das Moiras, como também das Erínias, na tradição órfica H.J. Rose, Handbook of Greek Mythology, p.24. As três Moiras,A expectativa de que fossem três era forte no segundo século d.C.: quando Pausânias visitou o templo de Apolo em Delfos, com Apolo e Zeus acompanhados por uma Moira cada um, observou "Há também imagens de duas Moiras, mas no lugar da terceira Moira estão a seu lado Zeus Moiragetes e Apolo Moiragetes." eram: *'Cloto' (do grego Κλωθώ – "fiandeira") que fia o fio da vida do seu fuso para o seu carretel. Seu equivalente romano era Nona, originalmente a deusa do nono mês da gravidez. *'Láquesis' (do grego Λάχεσις – "distributriz") media o fio da vida concedido a cada pessoa com sua vara de medir. Seu equivalente romano era Décima. *'Átropos' (do grego Ἄτροπος – "inflexível", literalmente "a que não muda de direção",7 às vezes chamada Aisa) era quem cortava o fio da vida. Ela escolhia a maneira e o momento da morte de cada pessoa. Quando ela cortava o fio com "sua abominável tesoura", alguém morria na Terra. Seu equivalente romano era Morta (Morte). Mitos thumb|center|450px|''Um Fio Dourado'', de John Strudwick (1885) thumb|right|250px|''As Parcas Reunidas entre as Estrelas'', de Elihu Vedder (1887) Supunha-se que as Moiras apareciam três noites após o nascimento de uma criança para determinar o curso de sua vida. Segundo diferentes versões gregas, inclusive as de Ésquilo, Heródoto e Platão, eram filhas sem pai de seres primordiais como Nix, Caos ou Ananke. No início da Teogonia, Hesíodo afirma que elas nasceram sem pai de NixHesíodo, Teogonia, 218. e no final que nasceram (outra vez?) de Zeus e Têmis (Fundamento) Hesíodo, Teogonia, 904.. Outros mitógrafos gregos afirmaram que as Moiras eram filhas de Zeus com Ananke (Necessidade). Fornecer ou não um pai até mesmo pra as Moiras era um sintoma de o quanto os mitógrafos gregos estavam dispostos a modificar os velhos mitos para adequá-los à ordem patrilinear olímpica. Nos primeiros tempos, elas eram representadas como poucas, talvez apenas uma deusa individual. A Ilíada de Homero fala da Moira que fia o fio da vida para os homens no seu nascimento (xxiv.209), de Moira Krataia, "poderosa Moira" (xvi.334) ou de várias Moiras (xxiv.49). Na Odisséia (vii.197) há uma referência às Klôthes, ou Fiandeiras. Em Delfos, apenas as Moiras do Nascimento e da Morte eram reverenciadas .Kerenyi 1951:32.. Em Atenas, Afrodite, que teve uma existência anterior, pré-Olímpica, era chamada Afrodite Urânia, a "mais velha das Moiras", segundo Pausânias (x.24.4). Um texto bilingue eteocretense A inscrição, do Delphinion em Dreros, foi publicada por Henri van Effenterre em Bulletin de Correspondance Hellénique 70 (1946:602f); a inscrição original desapareceu: texto on-line. diz, na versão grega, Ομοσαι δαπερ Ενορκίοισι (Omosai d-haper Enorkioisi, "Mas que ele jure essas coisas verdadeiras aos Guardiões dos Juramentos). Em eteocretense isso é escrito —S|TUPRMĒRIĒIA, onde MĒRIĒIA pode se referir às divindades conhecidas pelos helenos como as Moiras. Versões das Moiras existiam também no mais profundo nível mitológico europeu. É difícil separá-las de outras deusas finandeiras indoeuropeias do destino, conhecidas como Nornas na mitologia nórdica, e como a deusa báltica Laima e suas duas irmãs. As Moiras eram geralmente descritas como frias, impiedosas e insensíveis, e representadas como velhas ou bruxas. As finandeiras independentes inspiraram mais medo que amor. "Herdamos esta conotação sinistra da deusa fiandeira", escrevem Ruck e Staples. A despeito de sua reputação amedrontadora, as Moiras podiam ser adoradas como deusas. As noivas em Atenas lhes ofereciam cachos de cabelo e as mulheres juravam por elas, que podem ter surgido como deusas do nascimento e só depois adquirido sua reputação como agentes do destino. Notas Referências * Thomas Blisniewski, 1992. Kinder der dunkelen Nacht: Die Ikonographie der Parzen vom späten Mittelalter bis zum späten 18. Jahrhundert. (Cologne) * Robert Graves, Greek Myths * Jane Ellen Harrison, Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion 1903. Chapter VI, "The Maiden-Trinities" * Karl Kerenyi, 1951. The Gods of the Greeks (Thames and Hudson) * Harry Thurston Peck, Harper's Dictionary of Classical Antiquities, 1898. http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0062 * Herbert Jennings Rose, Handbook of Greek Mythology, 1928. * Carl Ruck e Danny Staples, The World of Classical Myth, 1994. * William Smith, Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, 1870, artigo sobre Moira, http://www.ancientlibrary.com/smith-bio/2217.html * Wikipedia (em inglês): Moirae http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moirae Veja também Fadas Mouras encantadas Category: Mitologia grega